


My roommate is a werewolf

by carrotdiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Hair, College, Friends With Benefits, Hair Kink, M/M, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Tags to be added, Wonhui - Freeform, it was supposed to be an oneshot but, side gyuhao - Freeform, theres no werewolves tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: Junhui has a body hair kink and his roommate, Wonwoo, is a hairy boy. What could possibly go wrong?Crossposted on wattpad and asianfanfics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that pic of wonwoo's hairy foot (you can look it up on twitter)  
> It was supposed to be an oneshot but I think it's better if I just make it a long fic.  
> English is not my first language. If there are any mistakes or typos, just tell me in the comments and I'll fix it. Please, bear with me.  
> hope you like it :))

**I** t all started when Junhui saw Wonwoo getting dressed in their shared room. Usually, the boy would dress up in the bathroom, but the sink where he always left his clothes on was wet — something wrong with the faucet maybe.

Jun came back from one of his classes and walked into the room, not bothering to knock, (they agreed on not having to knock as it didn't make sense since they both lived there) and caught Wonwoo half naked. The boy was sitting on the bed with only sweatpants on and about to put on a shirt.

“Hi” Jun greeted, closing the door and leaving his bag anywhere.

“Helloooo” Wonwoo said, oblivious to the fact that his roommate had his eyes glued to his belly, or more specifically, his body hair.

The Chinese felt his mouth watering and swallowed thickly. Suddenly, he felt thirsty. His roommate's body hair started from the middle of his chest and ended... Well, the end was under Wonwoo's sweatpants. The thought made Junhui shiver and shake his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

“It's hot in here, isn't it?” he asked, moving the collar of his shirt in a way that let the air in.

“You think so? You can close the window. I don't mind” Wonwoo said, getting out of the way for Jun to reach the window.

“No, it's ok. I'll drink some water and come back” he managed to say, turning his back to his roommate and opening the door to the hall.

Junhui knew that Wonwoo was hairy. His knuckles, the back of his hand, his arms and legs, even his feet! He knew it. However, Jun had never wondered what Wonwoo's chest and stomach would look like. Now, he was shocked, but not in bad way. He felt an urge to touch that body, run his palms and fingers along the line on Wonwoo's torso, caress his chest and lick...

His heartbeat was starting to rise, so Jun took deep breaths and concentrated in his steps, setting up a rhythm and walking towards the kitchen of his floor.

They considered themselves friends. Sometimes, there were benefits to their relationship, such as making out at parties or cuddling to watch a movie. They were cool with it. Junhui's mind and body, however, needed _more_.

Jun had a thing for body hair. He didn't like it on himself, but found it interesting and arousing in a way on other people. For example, when Wonwoo didn't shave and let his beard grow, he felt nervous whenever the boy was around.

Sighing, the Chinese wandered around the hall. He had nowhere to go, but going back to the room was dangerous. He could ask Wonwoo for a make out session and the boy wouldn't mind, but asking him to take off his clothes for him to pet his hair was... Weird, really weird.

Groaning, the boy went down the stairs and left the building, going to the garden, where he could think more clearly. Except, he was wrong.

The thought of Wonwoo's body hair lived in Junhui's mind for a whole week. He couldn't not think about this for a long time. It was near of becoming an obsession.

* * *

 

“Are you ok?” one day, Wonwoo asked, leaning down to stare Jun in the eyes.

The Chinese gulped and replied “Yeah. Why?” his face was so close to his own.

“You've been frowning for like... I don't know, hours”

Jun said nothing. His roommate's short beard was making him feel something inside. That black hair on his face, framing his features and making him look manlier was so attractive.

“Is there something you want to talk about?”

_Yes_. “No. I'm just distracted” he let out in a low tone.

“Ok” Wonwoo hesitantly moved away, going back to his studies.

Junhui couldn't help sighing and flopping down on the bed. He was afraid of Wonwoo's reaction if he told him what was on his mind. But his bottled desire would kill him.

“I was wondering... There's a gathering today at a frat. Want to come?” Wonwoo asked, still concentrated in writing and reading.

“I'll pass. Have fun” it was a good thing that Wonwoo would let him alone. He could breathe.

“I'm not going. Only if you wanted to go. It's been some time since we hung out. I'm trying to lift your mood” he turned on his chair and smiled at Jun.

It was at times like this, when Wonwoo was so kind to him that Junhui found harder to resist the attraction between them.

“And it's been a long time since we... Had some fun” the Korean said “I hope it's not weird if I say I kinda miss you that way. Don't get me wrong. It's just that we're already used to each other so it's easier, better, I guess” he turned back to the table, burying his face in a book, blushing.

Jun almost thought he was hearing things because what his roommate said was just what he wanted to hear.

Sitting on the bed and looking at the other's back, the Chinese licked his lips and decided to try.

“We don't need to go to a party for that to happen. You know that, right?”

Wonwoo didn't say anything, but he was listening.

“And I don't think it's weird” Junhui added.

The mood in the room changed. There was something floating in the air, some kind of tension.

“I'm relieved” Wonwoo took a deep breath and turned around, staring at Jun with that poker face of his.

“What?” he asked. The Korean looked like he was waiting for a reply, but Jun didn't know what to say.

“Nothing. I'm just letting that sink in” he said, his eyes not leaving Junhui. “You're basically saying that you're up to casually making out with me anytime. Do you realize that?”

“So what?” Jun shrugged.

“Nothing” Wonwoo shook his head and turned around.

“What? You don't want it?”

“I want. That's the problem” the boy sighed.

“I don't see how that's a problem” Jun was very relaxed, propping himself on his elbows.

“Because we live together” he tried explaining.

“That just makes things easier. What are you afraid of?”

“I'm not afraid” he lied.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“He's afraid of falling in love with you” Minghao said like it was obvious.

Jun rolled his eyes. He was already regretting telling his cousin about it. Now, the Chinese was aware of everything going on with Wonwoo, except for the part where his roommate's body hair was driving him crazy, of course. He couldn't just come to Minghao and say 'so, I think I have a kink including my roommate'. That was creepy.

He did tell him about the talk they had, how they were cool with doing couple-y stuff even though they were not dating.

“Are you learning nonsense from Mingyu? I told you that boy isn't good for you” he teased, knowing very well that insulting his cousin's boyfriend was the easiest way to make him angry. It was fun.

“I'm being rational. I already thought Wonwoo likes you anyway. You're just adding proofs to my theory”

“First of all, you don't have a theory and you're not a cupid. Stay out of my love life” he said, nonchalantly.

“You just admitted it's love” his cousin smirked.

“Don't you ever shut up?” Jun sighed, rolling on his belly on Minghao's single bed.

“Hey! You came for me for advice”

“A mistake”

“I'm not done. Wonwoo is afraid of falling for you because you're lovable, Junnie”

Junhui groaned. He was getting nowhere. That was no help.

“Everyone is lovable”

“You're easy to love. That's what I meant”

“Wonwoo doesn't like me that way” he affirmed.

“If you say so” Minghao walked towards the other room like he was floating. His steps were so light and elegant. No wonder Mingyu would keep staring at him go away like he was hypnotized.

“I'm leaving” Jun said, getting up and adjusting his clothes.

“Tell Wonwoo I said hi… And to take good care of my Junnie”

“I will” he was not.

  


Low moans echoed in the room. Wonwoo had half of his body over Jun, who was clinging to him tightly like his life depended on that. The older boy had his fists clenched around his roommate's white shirt. They were laying on Jun's bed, their movements messing the blanket and the sheets underneath it.

Junhui nipped at Wonwoo's lower lip and let his hand caress his bare arm, feeling the soft skin and the thin hair. He liked having his eyes closed and using the sense of touch to feel both the other's lips against his own and the touch of skin on skin. It was a rich experience.

Their tongues entangled inside of their mouths, letting some saliva run down their chins, but they couldn't care less. Wet, hot and smooth. Wonwoo's heavy breathing hitting Junhui's face was turning him on. He thought it was so sexy, even the sound of his roommate's breathing was like a The Weeknd's song.

They were hot, burning. The known heat spreading through their bodies was welcome and desired. It was good, soothing and exciting at the same time.

Wonwoo sucked Junhui's tongue, making wet noises sound in the room. He devoured Jun's mouth like it was a big strawberry, licking his lips and holding them between his own, making the Chinese release soft moans and gasps.

Jun parted from Wonwoo for a moment to sit straight and rest his back on the wall, spreading his legs and raising his arms, calling the black-haired boy to come hug him.

The younger straddled his roommate and sit on his lap, embracing his body and kissing his neck, making him shiver and moan a little bit louder. Jun bit his lips and held Wonwoo, feeling the sweat forming on his forehead. It had been a long time since he felt like that, so good and vivid.

Wonwoo went back to kissing him on the lips, gentler this time. He took his time to feel all of Jun's plump and smooth lips as well as the hands caressing his sides and back.

“You're the best, Junnie” Wonwoo whispered between pecks, that deep voice of his making the Chinese feel even hotter.

Jun pushed his roommate to fall on his back and hovered over him, smirking and giggling, which got a laugh out of him. Slowly, he lowered himself until he was only a few centimeters away from Wonwoo's face, teasing. Then, he leaned down and kissed him, moving his lips in sync with the younger.

Bravely, the Chinese led his hand towards Wonwoo's shirt and lifted it, sliding his digits under the fabric and caressing his hip. It was new. Jun didn't know if that area was over limits, but judging from the moan that came out of his roommate's mouth, the touch was welcome.

A loud knock on the door startled them, making the boys groan in frustration and Jun get off of Wonwoo, rubbing the back of his hand on his mouth to clean the mess. The black-haired boy used his thumbs to clean the saliva away and rolled on his side, pretending to be asleep.

The Chinese opened the door with an unwelcoming face and sighed when he saw who it was.

“Hi, Jun!” Mingyu greeted.

“What do you want, Mingyu?” he didn't mean to sound mean.

“If I came in a bad time, I can come back later” the puppy's smile faded and he seemed worried.

“Just spill”

“Can you hand Minghao these?” he showed him a pile of papers.

“Why? Aren't you going there tomorrow?” Jun frowned “Did you two fight?”

“No. We… Hm… How do I say that? We… His mom arrived early and caught us…In the living room”

“Auntie kicked you out?” Jun grinned, finding that funny.

“I guess no mom would like to come home and the first thing she sees is her son bouncing on other boy's dick” he whispered.

“Oh my God, you're so dumb!”

“This could have happened to anyone”

“I doubt”

“Whatever, now he's prohibited from going out and I can't go over to see him”

“You deserve it” he crossed his arms over his chest lifted a brow, staring at Mingyu.

“Ok. Can you do that?” he rolled his eyes.

“I'll only do that cause I'll get to see him flushed and embarrassed when I tease him about it”

“Don't tease him too much” Mingyu pleaded “I shouldn't have told you”

“You're right”

He sighed and took a few steps back, waving goodbye and turning on his heels.

“Who was it?” Wonwoo asked.

“Just Mingyu” Jun laughed.

He was going to tell Wonwoo so they could laugh together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's unbetad  
> I didn't proofread (yet)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again  
> honestly I don't know what's happening anymore. This fic is alive. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Junhui was tired after his classes. He hadn't slept well the night before and it made him dizzy, slow and sore. All he wanted to do was get to his room and sleep forever.

When he opened the door, he sighed relieved for finally being at home and smiled fondly as his eyes landed on Wonwoo's figure laying down on the bed with a bag of chips and a laptop on his lap playing some show. His roommate liked watching comedy and he always laughed out loud, making Junhui laugh too. However, he was too tired to laugh along today.

Jun dropped his bag on the floor, took off his socks and tight jeans, putting on grey and black sweatpants.

“Hello” his roommate greeted when he noticed the other's presence, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Jun didn't bother answering. He knew Wonwoo wouldn't hear him anyway. Instead, he walked towards the boy and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Chips” his roommate said, stretching the barbecue flavored chip bag towards him.

Junhui thanked him and refused, looking intently at Wonwoo. The Korean quickly understood what he wanted and removed the device from his lap, putting it next to him as he rested his back on the wall and stretched his legs, motioning for Jun to sit between his thighs.

Jun adjusted himself and Wonwoo's arms embraced him. He put his chin over the Chinese's head and offered him an earbud, which Junhui refused and closed his eyes, going back to resting against his roommate's warm body. He stared at the boy's hands, arms and legs, wondering if the thin dark hair was as fluffy as it looked. He hadn't much, but it was enough to make Junhui curious.

Bringing him back from his thoughts, Wonwoo moved and stood up, going to wash his hands and leaving Jun alone for a moment. The Chinese liked being in his roommate's arms, it was warm and comfy. Not only that, but listening to him talk so close to his ears was soothing. Sometimes, he would leisurely run his fingers through Jun's hair.

Suddenly, Minghao's words appeared on his mind: “Wonwoo likes you”. No, it couldn't be. If his roommate liked him, he would already have told something. He was straightforward. Besides, why would he accept making out with someone he liked in a romantic way? Wouldn't that just make things harder for him?

Sighing, Jun laid down on his back and waited for the other to come back, which didn't take long. Soon, the Korean was back to his previous spot and the Chinese readjusted himself on his lap. This time, the difference was that Wonwoo took one of Jun's hands on his and played with his fingers.

Junhui couldn't help smiling, his roommate was too cute. Giggling, Jun turned around and pecked Wonwoo's neck, surprising him and making the boy blush.

“You're like a child” the Chinese said, entwining his fingers with Wonwoo's.

Some time passed with the Korean's stable breathing lulling Jun to sleep until he needed to go for classes. Slowly, Wonwoo got Jun off of him and laid the boy down on the bed, whispering goodbye and opening the window so the late evening breeze could enter.

A few hours later, Jun woke up to an empty room, the night sky outside and the feeling of loss.

 

* * *

 

“ _What do you want for covering_ _me?”_ Minghao asked through the phone. His cousin was his last chance.

“ _What are you going_ _to do?”_ Jun already knew it, but he asked to tease him.

“ _Mingyu is coming_ _to get me at night. I need_ _you to distract_ _my mom_ _while_ _I_ _c_ _limb_ _down the balcony_ ”

“ _Are you serious?”_ Jun was grinning, findind it very funny.

“ _Yes”_

“ _You're insane_ ”

“ _I'm in love. Someone like you wouldn't understand_ ”

“ _Love my ass. You're just horny"_ he laughed _"And what do you mean 'I wouldn't understand?"_

 _"I need to go. You coming?"_ Minghao asked, speaking fast.

_"Ok. You owe me a whole meal"_

_"You're the best, Junhui"_

The call ended, leaving Jun laughing. His cousin was crazy.

"Who was it? You seem so happy" Wonwoo asked, trying to look casual. He was a bit jealous.

"Minghao" Jun answered, approaching his roommate at the table.

"Your cousin?" Wonwoo swallowed some of his noodles.

"Yes. He asked me to help him so he can go see his boyfriend" he rolled his eyes "They're like teenagers"

"I think it's cute" Wonwoo smiled softly "Isn't he an adult, though? Why can't he go out?"

"Oh, you don't know auntie. He can be all grown up now, but he didn't lose his mom" Jun explained.

"He could just move out"

"He's an athlete and doesn't gain much. He has to practice and that leaves him no time to look for other works"

"I see"

"Well, as long as he loves what he's doing, money doesn't matter much"

"He'll need his space someday. Then things like that won't happen" Wonwoo laughed, remembering the story.

"They were careless" Jun sighed and took a seat in front of his roommate "Do you want to come with me? I'm worried about him falling and breaking his bones. He really doesn't think about his career, does he? Minghao must be under a spell" the Chinese was acting like a parent.

"You're right. Mingyu is a wizard. I've never met someone so magnetic"

"He must give Minghao a hard time. That boy could murder whoever thought of hitting on Mingyu"

"You're exaggerating" Wonwoo smirked.

"Wanna bet?" he opened his eyes wide.

Wonwoo playfully shoved Jun's shoulder and went back to eating. He had to study, but it was Junhui who was asking and he was looking forward to seeing something funny that night. He didn't know Mingyu that well, but he's seen the boy being clumsy and that was worth it.

  


When they arrived at Minghao's house, Wonwoo stayed outside to help the boy if he needed and Junhui went inside to talk to his aunt. Mingyu had parked his car a few blocks away and was already coming.

Wonwoo looked up and started at Minghao, who was figuring out a way to reach the floor without getting hurt. He even wondered if his date was really worth all the work, but when he remembered what his boyfriend told him, he managed to fit his hands and feet in the gaps between the bricks and climbed down easily.

"You're really strong" the Korean said, crossing his arms and looking at Minghao.

"I work out" he smiled proudly, showing off his slender muscles.

"Should I work out too?" Wonwoo asked genuinely.

The Chinese rested his chin on his hand and furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. He got closer to the Korean and grabbed his arm, feeling his biceps and poking at his tummy. Then, he opened the first threebuttons of Wonwoo's shirt and stared at his chest.

“Hmmm, I think you're fine, but if you want to build some muscles you should ask Mingyu. He goes to the gym more than I do. You can see how thick his thighs are” Minghao pointed at his boyfriend walking towards them.

“What are you two talking about?” he asked with excessive curiosity, acting.

"Nothing important" Minghao said, smiling as Mingyu made his way to him and kissed his lips, hugging his boyfriend tightly and rocking their bodies back and forth.

Wonwoo looked away, embarrassed. He wanted a relationship like that too.

"Hey guys" Jun came back from the house and greeted all of them "So, I pretended to go up to see my sweet cousin. She won't even notice you're gone”

They were under a tree at Minghao's garden. The shadows hid them from the house but it wasn't exactly dark there. When Jun got closer, he saw Wonwoo's chest and gulped. It was a bit hairy and he thought it was so sexy that his mouth felt dry.

To avoid his roommate from noticing, he turned his head to the ground. But Minghao saw it.

“Let's go?” Mingyu asked, ready to go.

“Thank you Jun. And Wonwoo” Minghao said as he walked past them, pretending to lose his balance and falling onto Junhui, making him stumble and go straight to Wonwoo's arms, his face smashed on his roommate's chest.

“Baby, are you ok?” Mingyu asked the Chinese, frowning.

“Yes. I just tripped over my own foot” he giggled, hiding behind his hands and sending Junhui a mischievous look.

“You fool” his boyfriend stretched out a hand for him to hold “We're going. See you”

“Minghao, you owe me” Junhui waved goodbye, dragging Wonwoo with him “Use protection, lovebirds. Comeback by morning” he teased, receiving a lot of swearing in return.

Well, Wonwoo didn't see anything funny that night, but he could sense something floating in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made a lot of mistakes here. idk, something seems off.  
> if you notice, just tell me and I'll fix it
> 
> thank you for all your kudos comments and hits! I'm glad there's people actually reading it. I was nervous bc of the hair kink thing, but hey, body hair is just natural...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread yet  
> please bear with me!!!

Wonwoo was walking around the campus when he saw Jun, Mingyu and some other guy talking near the ice cream truck.

He went towards the group and greeted them.

"Hello"

Before Jun could turn around to see him, the boy kissed his cheek, wrapped his arms around his roommate's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey" Mingyu said, his eyebrows furrowed "Are you two... Like... Dating?"

"What? No!" Wonwoo laughed and loosed his hold around Jun, his nose scrunching up.

"Why do you think so?" Jun asked. He knew that they looked like a couple, but still.

"He literally just kissed you"

"So what? That's a common greeting in China" Wonwoo said, confidently.

"Well, I don't know where this China he told you about is, but it's not in our world"

"What do you mean?"

"He fooled you, Wonwoo" the tall boy was laughing, throwing his head back.

"Kim Mingyu!" the Chinese shouted, reprimanding him.

Their other friend was watching the scene before him while sipping his apple juice.

"Jun, why?" Wonwoo let go of him so he could stare at his face properly. He looked like he was truly hurt, but he could be feigning it to make his roommate feel bad.

"I... Hm... How do I explain that?" he scratched the back of his head, his lips turned downwards and a light shade of red creeped up his face.

"Oh! Got it!" Mingyu came up with a reason why Jun would do that "He thought you were hot then he made up that whole greeting thing for you to kiss him. That's it" he seemed proud of his theory.

Wonwoo was perplexed, his eyes open wide. Jun was shocked at Mingyu's intelligence.

"Is it true?"

"Don't believe anything Mingyu says"

"You're unbelievable, Junhui" their tallest friend said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"So you think I'm hot" Wonwoo teased Jun, smirking.

"I think we should go" Mingyu whispered to their quiet friend.

Wonwoo kept staring at Junhui, waiting for a reply. It was interesting to see him blush like that. Cute.

"Can we talk about something else?" Jun tried to avoid the matter.

"Tell me why you lied" Wonwoo insisted.

The Chinese could only sigh, defeated. It was better to explain it himself than Wonwoo thinking whatever he wanted.

"If I knew you were my roommate I wouldn't have told you that"

"Why did you, then?"

"Let's just say I thought I was never going to see you again and I couldn't lose that opportunity" he tried to keep his voice stable, not stuttering.

"Opportunity?" Wonwoo got closer.

"I thought I was never going to see you again, ok? Better get some before it's gone"

"You could've asked for my phone"

"My mind was blank"

"Were you interested?" the Korean approached Junhui, closing the distance between them.

"Maybe. But it's different now. We're roommates" Wonwoo didn't have to ask to know what Jun meant. He was attracted to him when they first met, but when he found out they would live together he must have obligated himself to focus on being friends so it wouldn't be too awkward.

* * *

 

It was already late when Jun went back to the dorm after his last class ended. He stopped by the kitchen to talk with some friends and grab something to eat. He wondered if Wonwoo had already eaten.

When he opened the door, the room was a bit darker than what he expected. The ceiling light was off, but a stand lamp next to Wonwoo's bed threw enough light for him to read. The window was open and Jun rolled his eyes. He always told his roommate to close the windows at night so no bugs would enter.

"Hello" Wonwoo greeted, his eyes not leaving the book.

"Hi" Jun replied lazily. He was so tired all he wanted to do was take a bath and crawl into bed.

He took off his grey hoodie and let it on top of his bed, then he headed towards the bathroom and closed the door. His towel was hanging from a hook right next to Wonwoo's. The scene was nothing new, but it was the first time Junhui looked fondly at it, under a different perspective. He literally _lived_ with Jeon Wonwoo. In another parallel universe maybe they were together _together_. He didn't know how he should feel about that, but what if Minghao was right? What if his roommate liked him? What would happen?

Sighing, Jun stripped, entered the shower and let the hot water fall on his body.

Wonwoo eyes were itchy. He had spent too much time reading. His teacher was really trying to kill him.

He closed the book and threw it on the desk, stretched his arms and crossed them under his head. He was tired and comfy in his sweatpants and sweater, but still not sleepy.

His thoughts took him back to that moment at noon, when Mingyu revealed that Jun lied to him. He wasn't sad or mad, just curious. Junhui was trying to hit on him when they first met (he felt a little stupid for not noticing at that time) because he found him attractive. Wonwoo didn't change much, so he could still be interested, right? Except if he had changed in Jun's eyes.

He liked how they were, how they interacted and how their friendship was. They took care of each other, helped each other, were there for each other. And there was an undeniable tension between them, but it was healthy and only showed when they were somehow craving attention. The little things, tough, he couldn't explain. For example how Junhui would caress him when he was feeling uneasy, how he would be happier than him when he did well on a test, how he would laugh at his bad puns and just... Be Jun.

Groaning at his hopelessness, Wonwoo put an arm over his eyes and let the shame paint his face pink.

When he heard the bathroom door open, he took deep breaths to make the blush go away and rolled on his side.

Junhui came out of the shower humming to an upbeat song, the towel drapped around his waist and his hair dripping water.

Wonwoo recognized the song. It was T-ara's Sexy Love.

"Sexy nun, sexy ko, sexy ib, sexy love" he sang. It sounded like a whole new song on his deep voice "Didn't know you liked them"

"My friend was listening to this song on replay these days. It just stuck on my head"

Jun put on his pajamas, a cotton shorts and a T-shirt. He looked a bit childish in those, Wonwoo thought.

"Come over here" the Korean called, pouting.

Despite being tired, Junhui could handle cuddling a bit before going to sleep.

"Ok. Let me just dry my hair" he rubbed the towel on his black hair and went to the bathroom to use the hairdryer.

When Jun came back, he went straight to Wonwoo's bed and settled beside him, his back turned to the wall. His roommate smelled like strawberries.

"What is it?" the Chinese sniffed at the other's neck and temple.

"New shampoo"

"Syampuga doego sipeo geudaeui meorikarage" Jun sang, smiling. He liked the song.

"After School? Do you like girl groups, Junnie?"

"Don't you?"

"Only GFRIEND"

"You and your obsession with that girl" he rolled his eyes.

"She's not 'that girl' she's-"

"I know. I know everything about her thanks to you"

Wonwoo was a bit offended, but he let that slip and went back to getting what he wanted: Jun's attention.

"So, how was your day?" the younger asked, genuinely interested.

"Hmm, tiring" he closed his eyes.

"It's friday. Should we be laying here like losers?" Wonwoo pointed.

"There's no losers here. I'd rather be here with you than grinding on a stranger while some bad music play and I drink cheap alcohol just because I can"

"That's reasonable" Wonwoo giggled.

Suddenly, Winner's Baby Baby played loud. At the dorm next to theirs lived an inner circle. Sometimes, Winner's songs would play really loud on the weekends. Surprisingly, no one ever complained.

Wonwoo snuggled closer to Jun and buried his face on his neck, his hair tickling the soft skin and making the boy laugh airy. It was good. His roommate was fresh and soft due to the shower. They were like two big stuffed animals.

Jun moved his hand to Wonwoo's waist and let it lay there. The Korean distanced himself from his chest a little to look at him in the eyes. His expression was neutral, but there was something in his eyes, a kind of sparkle. Maybe it was just the light from outside.

"Have you eaten?" Jun asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

The boy nodded and put his index finger between his roommate's eyebrows.

"Stop worrying, Junnie"

Then, the older slowly approached him and his gaze fell on his roommate's lips. He licked his own and pressed them to his. It was just a peck. Whenever they kissed it was so eager, deep and sensual that this one felt different.

Wonwoo brought himself closer to the Chinese and let their bodies touch. Jun deepened the kiss and sucked on his lower lip, feeling the texture and moistness. His own lips were a bit swollen because of the hot water and brushing. There was a nice warmth spreading through his chest and making him want to drown in Wonwoo's embrace.

When both of them parted to breathe, they kept looking at each other's eyes.

"So, you think I'm hot" Wonwoo raised a brow, smug.

"Ugh, please" Jun hid his face on his roommate's chest, regretting that moment "Forget everything about that and kiss me"

Wonwoo did as he was told, taking Junhui's lips between his own and nibbling at the upper one, receiving a low moan in return.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, searching Junhui's face for any sign of pain.

Jun shook his head, unconsciously looking for his roommate's hand and interlocking their fingers.

The Korean turned to lay on his back and brought Jun on top of him.

"This angle is better. Our necks won't hurt"

Jun let all of his weight over Wonwoo except for his upper body, which he was supporting with both hands on each sides of the other's head.

He leaned down to reach Wonwoo's lips, kissing him deeply and poking the tip of his tongue out. The boy smiled into the kiss and sucked the older's tongue, making him gasp.

"You were right Jun, I'm really hot" he said, smirking.

"Can you stop?" he rolled his eyes.

"No, really, I'm hot" the boy with sharp eyes propped on his elbows and took his sweater off, throwing it to his side.

Jun gulped and froze, forgetting to breathe. That hairy body was making his mind foggy. The thin dark hair wasn't all over his chest, but in a shape of T. He couldn't help but run his hands on him, feeling the smooth skin and the hair changing direction according to the moves of his hand. His eyes were wide and shining with desire. He didn't notice how his lower lip were caught between his teeth.

Wonwoo was staring at Junhui with pure curiosity. He seemed to like his chest for some reason.

"You're so manly" Jun unconsciously whispered, roaming his hands through his roommate's body.

Wonwoo heard that and his ego boosted. He felt more confident.

"Yeah? You're not so bad yourself" he joked, smiling fondly at Jun on top of him.

There was a heavy sexual tension in the air. All that could be heard in the room were their breaths and Baby Baby still playing outside. They exchanged a long stare before Jun leaned down and started to kiss and suck at his chest.

Wonwoo liked it, the sensation was new. It wasn't like nobody ever kissed his chest, but his roommate seemed to pay special attention to it. Jun started humming — or moaning — on his skin. His inhales were sharp and the exhales hit hot against his bare chest. It was good, he couldn't deny.

The Chinese's hand went to his side and caressed his waist, going up and down. The touch was light.

Wonwoo didn't know what to do with his hands, so he put them on the sides of Junhui's thighs, feeling the muscles and squeezing once in a while.

Then, Jun went back to kissing him on the lips. It was more tongue than lips, but neither of them cared. The Korean held the Chinese's face and tenderly rubbed circles at his cheeks. He sucked Junhui's tongue eagerly, making the boy moan repeatedly.

With a final lick to his mouth, Jun held onto Wonwoo's shoulders and buried his face on his chest, nibbling at the skin and sniffing.

Both boys were heavy breathing. Jun moaned while Wonwoo grunted.

In an unintentional body roll, Jun rocked his hips against Wonwoo's, making their erections collide. It was both painful and pleasurable. The Korean let out a loud and deep moan as Jun blushed from his neck to the tips of his ears. He stopped every move and faced his roommate's chest, unable to look at him or do anything.

"I'm sorry, Wonwoo. I didn't mean..." his jaw clenched and he felt his eyes watering in shame.

"It's ok. I'm good" he ran his hand on his back, comforting him.

"No, I mean. Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm so sorry" Jun whispered in a small voice and closed his eyes.

"Hey, hey, Jun" Wonwoo called, trying to lift his chin and look at his face "There's nothing to worry about" he saw Junhui's red face and neck "Hey" he whispered softly, caressing his cheek in an assuring way "It's normal, ok? There's nothing for you to be ashamed of" Wonwoo really hoped his words would make Jun feel better.

He wondered what could have happened for Junhui to get that aroused so fast. Usually, he was the one who would slow down their makeout sessions so it wouldn't turn into a dry sex session.

They stayed like that for a while, with Wonwoo caressing Junhui's back and placing sweet kisses on his hair.

Sighing, Wonwoo decided that they needed to talk about that the next day.

Some time passed until they fell asleep in each other's arms, their soft snores and even breathings mixing with Winner's songs that played during the entire night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
> The next chapter will take longer TT
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting ^-^  
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter bc I didn't want to let you wait any longer ;xx

**T** he next day, Jun left before his roommate woke up. It wasn't unusual for him to have morning classes, but it was the first time he opened his eyes and found Wonwoo's sleeping face right next to his. They ended up sleeping together, ok. The Chinese felt a bit awkward but didn't want to think too much about that.

It was Saturday and Wonwoo didn't have any classes. Ever. He would tease Jun about that whenever he got the chance but today his roommate spent the whole day outside. He felt lonely and went to the convenience store just to have something to do. Besides, he really needed to buy some food. He was running out of ramen.

When he got back in the dorm it was already night, Junhui was there and he looked tired.

Wonwoo stood by the door for some minutes, thinking about his next step. They needed to talk about last night, but his roommate seemed to not want to talk to him.

Hesitantly, he dropped the plastic bags on the floor and went to hang his jacket on the hook. He should at least greet Jun, but something stopped him.

“I'm going to make lasagna. Want some?” he chose to ask. This way, his roommate had to answer and couldn't pretend not to hear.

“Hmm, is it frozen?” Jun mumbled, not sparing a glance at Wonwoo.

“Yes”

“Then, no. Thank you” he said, nonchalantly.

“Sorry if I can't cook” he didn't know why, but he was hurt. What was wrong with frozen food?

The Korean took the bags from the floor and closed the door with a bang behind him. He headed towards the kitchen and stored everything in his personal locker and shelf inside of the fridge.

The boy sighed. He was upset because Junhui wasn't talking to him. He didn't say hi nor looked at his face.

Wonwoo placed the box of lasagna inside the microwave and pressed the button. He was going to eat everything.

When the food was ready, he looked for a fork and started eating from the box. It was good. Jun was missing out.

Jun. What was on his mind?

Back at their room, Jun was trying so hard to concentrate in his studies that he was almost sweating. He read, but the words made no sense then he needed to read it all again. It was tiring.

Yawning, Junhui closed his books and sighed heavily. Maybe sleeping would be the best of the options now. Well, if only he wasn't interrupted right when he was about to get under the covers.

“Hey” Wonwoo greeted, walking in with a water bottle in hand and taking his shoes off.

“Hi” the Chinese replied in a low tone. He made a decision “We need to talk”

All day, Jun kept thinking about how to bring the topic and how to explain Wonwoo that their fun went too far.

“Sure” the Korean brought a chair close to his roommate's bed and sat down with his legs apart.

“Hm...” Jun was playing with his fingers “You know, our deal”

“It was your idea” Wonwoo made sure to remind him of that.

“Yes. We should stop” he inhaled deeply, looking at the ground.

“Why? Please don't get me wrong, I'm just trying to understand” he had no intentions of forcing his friend to do anything, but he needed to know what the reason was.

“Wonwoo, please...” he was clearly trying to end the conversation.

“Junnie, I need to know” Wonwoo got closer to him, carefully taking the Chinese's hands in his.

“Won, it's just that it has gone too far” he let out, shyly. Wonwoo's hands were soft on the palm and a bit rougher on the back because of the discrete hair growing there. His knuckles were also a bit hairy. Cute, Jun thought.

“And by 'too far' you mean...?” he didn't want to have any wrong ideas. He thought his friend had some kind of trauma at first, but that didn't seem to be the case.

“Physically. I don't want things to go any further between us”

“Why? If I did something wrong-”

“No, no! It's not you. It's me” _I feel like I'm using you for this weird kink... I feel dirty._

“What's wrong?” Wonwoo frowned.

The Korean was uneasy. Something about all this was off. One day they were just fine and the other Jun had decided to end everything. What if he was crushing someone? Or maybe he was tired of him and his touches?

“I don't feel comfortable. That's it. I thought it would be ok but I'm getting... Thirstier and I don't want to bring you into my mess” he internally cringed, but it was better to say that than admitting the truth.

“So you want to... Wait for the right person? Is that it?” that's what he understood.

“Yes. And I don't want to be a burden. End of talk” he clapped his hands twice, stood up and walked to the window.

Wonwoo stayed right there, lost in thought.

“I can't eat frozen food. That's why I refused. Are you still mad?” It was a clear attempt at changing the subject. Jun looked over his shoulder.

“No” was all the boy said.

Wonwoo's mind was running. He tried to understand what Jun could be hiding from him. There was something else going on and he would find out what.

“Hey” he got up and walked towards his roommate “Can I ask you something?” he placed both of his hands on the sides of the Chinese's waist and whispered, approaching the other's face.

“Yes” Jun breathed out.

“Kiss me one last time” Wonwoo's deep voice was filled with longing and desire. It was so sensual that sent chills down Jun's spine.

And he did. The boy's plump and pink lips met Wonwoo's and melted into the kiss. It felt different, urgent yet sad at the same time. The kind of kiss you give someone that is leaving for a long time.

It weighted heavy in Jun's chest. Wonwoo, on the other hand, felt empty and abandoned in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst. not really tho  
> Is it too rushed? What do you think?  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

“Ok. What's going on?” Minghao got up from his chair and stood in front of Jun sitting on the bed, blocking his way if he wanted to run away.

The athlete noticed how his cousin was quieter than usual. There seemed to be a grey cloud above his head.

“Nothing”

Minghao rolled his eyes.

“Of course. It seems like nothing”

“Leave me alone” Junhui said, serious.

“Ok” the boy wasn't expecting such reaction, so he decided to go downstairs and grab something to eat.

Jun was over like any other Sunday. They would spend the whole afternoon together. Since they were children it was like that, almost a tradition now.

The younger knew that his cousin wouldn't tell him. When he was like that, no one could get anything out of him. Well, he could only worry, except...

Minghao took his phone and dialed Wonwoo's number. They weren't friends or anything, but he had the boy's contact in case of emergency.

“ _Hello?”_ he had just woken up, his voice was deeper.

“ _Hey, Wonwoo. It's Minghao”_

“ _Is Jun ok? Did something happen?”_

“ _He's ok, physically. That's why I'm calling you. I wanted to know if something happened”_

“ _Hmm, no? I don't think so. Why?”_

“ _Jun is... I don't know. He's weird, quiet... Gloomy. Are you positive anything happened?”_

Wonwoo stayed silent for a while. What if he missed something? No, he would have certainly noticed if something was off. The only thing that happened was the end of their deal. That couldn't be it, could?

“ _Do you know if Jun has... A trauma. Was he, like, abused or something like that?_ ”

“ _No. He would've told me. If not, I'm sure I'd notice. What happened?”_

“ _Um, this may sound weird, but... We're- Were, like... The friends with benefits thing but without any sex”_

“ _Uhum_ ” it was brand new information, but he understood.

“ _And one of these nights he suddenly wanted to stop. I don't know why. It was out of the blue”_

“ _Did he say something?”_

“ _Only that he didn't feel comfortable anymore, that he was getting thirstier... And wanted to wait for the right person”_

“ _What the heck”_ Minghao mumbled under his breath.

“ _That's it”_

“ _Sounds like a stupid lie to me”_ he said more to himself.

“ _I suspected there was something else, but I don't...”_

“ _Ok, Wonwoo”_ Minghao got everything he needed “ _I'll find out. Talk to you later”_

“ _Sur_ e”

He ended the call and snapped his phone shut. He would never let go of Japanese phones, they were amazing. Minghao then went upstairs and slammed the door of his bedroom open.

“Jun, what the fuck?”

“What?” the boy looked up from his phone.

“Don't make that confused face! You know what I'm talking about”

“No, I literally don't know what you're talking about” his voice was calm.

“You had things going with Wonwoo and you just dropped out? Then you're that miserable! Are you dumb?!”

“What? When? How you...?” he had a shocked expression on his face.

“I know people. Anyways, what's gotten into you?”

“That's none of your business. Go suck Mingyu off”

“Yeah, I will. Later”

“Gross”

“Wonwoo was the one giving head then I suppose”

“What?! Shut up!”

“Didn't you guys? How boring”

“Enough. See you asshole” he gathered his things and was about to leave.

“Get your ass back on the seat, Wen. Why are you so... Moody? Are you disappointed at Wonwoo's skills or did he do something wrong?”

“That's none of it”

“Tell me. I'm your best friend, your brother”

“Cousin”

“Spill”

“I love hair, ok? Now leave me alone”

“Little Mix is good I don't think Wonwoo being a fan of the other gilrband would...”

“Minghao, shit! Fucking body hair! And Wonwoo has lots” he shouted, sighed and let his body fall on the bed “I have a weird kink involving my roommate. How fucked up is that?” he tried to laugh, looking more like he would cry.

“Wait! Rewind” Minghao sat down “Do you have a kink or do you have a kink involving only Wonwoo?”

Jun tried to hold the tears back.

“I don't know. It's driving me crazy. I don't know” his voice cracked and he rested his face on his hands.

“Damn”

“Yes” he inhaled deeply and stared at the ceiling.

“I'm here for you Jun. You know that, right? You should have come to me” Minghao said slowly, really meaning it.

“You were teasing me too much, I wasn't thinking straight” he paused “Can I stay over?”

“Yes, yes, of course”

* * *

 

Wonwoo tapped his fingers on his phone screen and sighed heavily. What Jun was thinking that even Minghao was worried? He was about to pull his hair in frustration. Why couldn't he help Junhui with whatever he was going through?

He was angry at himself. He was the person living with the Chinese, not anyone else, then why? He should be the one to know what was wrong and the one who would help him.

“Shit” he punched the wardrobe and instantly regretted doing so. Stupid action.

The boy was one of the most precious things for him and his well being mattered more than his own. Was it ok? Was he being too much?

The room suddenly felt stuffy and small. Then, he took his jacket and went to his friend's bedroom.

He walked through the halls for two minutes until he stood in front of the room 1010. It was Soonyoung's and Seokmin's room. They were usually loud and cheerful, the type that can hype anyone up and that was exactly what Wonwoo needed.

“Hey” he said as soon as the door opened.

“Password”

“Fuck off”

“Password accepted” Soonyoung smiled wide and welcomed his friend. There was no password, not really. You could say half a word and get in.

“Hey Seokmin” he said as he spotted the boy sitting on the floor playing a game on his console.

“Hey, Woo, what's up?” he was concentrated in the game, but took a glance at Wonwoo and smiled towards the screen.

“Let's have dinner together. Have you eaten?” he suggested.

“Hmm, not yet” Soonyoung said, uncertain.

“If Nutella and crackers don't count as dinner, then no” Seokmin said, laughing.

“Wow. Your situation is worse than I thought. Maybe I should take you in” his mood was already better. These two guys were really positive souls. Well, most of the time.

“Where's Junhui?” and it was too good to be true.

He didn't want to think – more – about Junhui. He was worried and couldn't do anything from afar so he figured it would be better to let Minghao find out what was happening while he was busy with something else like visiting friends.

“He's at his cousin's”

“Sleepover?” Seokmin asked, sounding like he didn't really care what his roommate was doing there.

“I guess”

“That's why Mingyu looked so gloomy today. The puppy was kicked out” Soonyoung smiled lightly. Wonwoo noticed that despite making fun, he was sorry for the boy.

“It's ok, Soonie. They're doing well” he assured him, caressing his back “Well, I don't think his boyfriend would climb down the balcony in the middle of the night if they were having a fight or something” he added.

“He what?” Soonyoung's eyes widened and his mouth hanged open.

“Yeah”

“You heard that, Minnie? He climbs down the balcony”

“I can climb the Everest for you, my love” Seokmin said with a voice that resembled the one of a grandpa.

“No! You'll miss your medical appointment at 2PM!” Soonyoung said, mimicking a grandma.

T hey continued acting like elders and it made Wonwoo laugh.

“Why are you not together? Like… How?!” he didn't even know if it was a serious question but it just came out.

“Are you really saying these words knowing that my boyfriend lives next door?” Soonyoung asked, his face purposely serious. 

“Is this a threat?”

“No!” he said with sarcasm.

“Ok” Wonwoo took his phone from his pocket and clicked on a food app “What do you want?”

“Pancakes” Seokmin raised his hand.

“At night?”

“Got a problem?”

“And you, Soonyoung?”

“Chinese food”

Wonwoo sighed. Ironically, it would be chinese food for him as well. It was impossible not to think of Junhui anyway.

“Chinese food it is”

“What about my pancakes?!” Seokmin paused the game and looked back at them.

“Chill. I just ordered them” he smiled at him.

“Thanks”

H e placed his phone down on the counter and leaned his back on the wall. There was a small kitchen in their room. It was one of the oldest rooms, the first ones.  More like a whole apartment, actually. The two bedrooms were really small, but there was a living room.

If Wonwoo could choose between his  current room  and Seokmin's and Soonyoung's he would choose his own. It could not have a kitchen or a living room, but  the bathroom was bigger and  he shared a big room with Junhui.

Ah, it was hard, liking someone, Wonwoo thought. _Junhui, would you return my feelings if you knew about them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos/comments. It really helps me improve!!  
> I hope the this chapter could make you smile! ♡
> 
> To those who are not feeling well, rainbows only appear after the rain ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun learns more about his little secret... Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!! woah it's been so so long  
> I hope you're waiting for this story! Sorry for not updating in so long! I'm sorry! I'm back

"I reunited you all here because we have an issue to solve" Minghao said, a serious expression on his face.

Mingyu was half asleep, blinking his eyes repeatedly and leaning down only to be startled by his own falling and straightening himself again. Jun seemed uninterested, picking at his nails and staring at the empty space in front of him. The athlete wasn't affected by that, resuming his discourse and gaining their attention little by little.

"Jun has a problem. Our goal is to: a: identify the issue; b: research about the problem and c: solve the problem. Are you listening? " no one replied "Of course, you are. So, let's get this done by the end of the day"

The two listeners blinked at him, Jun supporting his chin on one of his hands and Mingyu almost drooling, like his brain had left his head.

"Mingyu, take your shirt off"

"Why?" he mumbled.

"Research. We identified the issue. Our Junnie here has a hair kink. The real question is: does it only refers to a certain someone or it's a general thing? Let's find out"

"Why do you sound like a tv show host? Anyways, it's cold" he whined, closing his eyes and pouting.

Minghao gave him a look and the boy did as he was told.

Jun wasn't excited about the whole situation. The only thing on his mind was the bed he would sleep in. So comfy, warm and waiting for him…

"Jun, look" Minghao called, showing his boyfriend's abs.

Mingyu didn't have much hair, he was almost hairless. There was thin almond hair in the middle of his chest and a bit on the line going down his stomach. It was barely noticeable.

“Hmmm...” Jun hummed, squinting to see the hair.

"I know. It's useless" Minghao said "I just wanted to show him off" he giggled and caressed his boyfriend's belly.

Jun rolled his eyes and laid down on his back on the floor.

Mingyu was sleeping with open eyes.

"Ok, let's have a break. I'll make some black tea for us"

"I want coffee" Mingyu said.

"I'm an athlete. I don't drink coffee, you should know that"

"But you drink black tea?! Okay" he raised his hands.

Minghao went down the stairs and left the two of them alone. The boys were tired and if it wasn't for their host's unending talking, they would be already asleep.

"I'm so sleepy" Mingyu yawned "I wanna tuck Hao in and pass out"

"Please, do it" Jun sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"So, a hair kink" the Korean said.

"You know how it is” he smirked “Vanilla is my least favorite flavor" he laughed at his own joke, but Mingyu didn't seem to have gotten it.

"What does it have to do- Oh!"

Jun thought it was better to laugh than to cry, but his pun was so lame it made him want to cry for the next 50 years.

"What are you talking about?" Minghao came back with two mugs of black tea. One for him and the other one for Mingyu.

"Where's my cup?" Junhui asked, feeling abandoned.

"You don't drink tea, remember?" Hao sat down.

"Who said so?"

Minghao rolled his eyes.

"I only drink pomegranate tea" Jun explained.

"That's what I meant" he rummaged through a drawer and took a magazine from there. Mingyu had a lazy smirk on his face.

His cousin threw the magazine on his lap and sat down next to him. Not really paying attention to the cover, Junhui turned the pages and saw many men in sensual outfits and erotic poses. It was awkward. He found that disgusting. There was nothing wrong with the men, he thought. It was just not his cup of tea.

“How do you expect this to help me? I'm grossed out” he furrowed his brows “Do you like this?” he was surprised.

“I was looking for a role model. It didn't work out. I mean, I didn't find anything interesting, but I decided to keep it. Anyway, look at the hair”

“It's nice” the tallest of them all whispered, smiling softly with his eyes closed.

“Mingyu, you're sleeping” Minghao said, shaking his head and sighing “Go, go to sleep in bed”

The Korean climbed on his boyfriend's bed and collapsed.

“Well, it's just the two of us”

“Could be none of us” Jun closed the magazine and slid it to his side.

“Jun, I'm trying to help you, you know that”

“Sorry, but it's no help. I think I'll need to figure it out on my own”

Minghao nodded while looking at his lap and crossed his arms.

“Ok”

“I appreciate the help”

“Liar”

“Like I was saying, I appreciate the help, but we won't get anywhere, right? I'll just… Talk to Wonwoo, see what happens”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“I don't know. No. I will face him and act normal”

“That's good”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

 

* * *

 

 

If only it was an easy task.

Jun was approaching the university's pool area in his swimsuits only. He would've taken a towel with him, but the young man was already late for his swimming training. The coach gave him a pointed look, but he didn't stop his explanation. It wasn't anything new. Just the same exercises over and over.

Jun already knew the moves by heart. He was a good swimmer despite not liking water that much. Aside from bathing and drinking, he avoided getting wet.

He put his goggles on, jumped in the pool and went straight to his lane. His cap was a bit tighter than he remembered. Maybe his hair had grown longer. He was facing the end of the pool when he noticed a hand waving at his side.

When he turned to face the unknown person, his jaw clenched and his heart started hammering against his ribcage. It was Wonwoo, in his goggles, cap and swimsuit. What had happened to his training? His roommate only had swimming at night.

“What?” Jun whispered to himself.

Wonwoo smiled and went back to paying attention to the coach.

Was he stalking him? No, Wonwoo had no reason to do that. It was probably just his bad karma coming after him, yes.

He could do that, he could do that. There was no reason for him to feel anxious. It was just his weekly swimming training. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for Wonwoo's presence, of course, but that shouldn't matter. The boy probably had something to do and couldn't make it to the night training.

Breathing in deeply, Jun fixed his gaze on the water line hitting the wall opposite to him and dove when he heard the whistle. Down there, the sounds became muffled and he could only see the tiles on the floor of the pool.

He focused in swimming and forgot everything else. It was only him and the water. He did all the exercises as the group was told and soon it came to an end. It was an hour practice, but it passed in the blink of an eye.

All the boys were getting out of the pool but him. He was always the last one to leave the pool area. First, the changing room was crowded, and besides he enjoyed spending some time alone in the water, it was peaceful.

Today, however, as the sun was shining bright while going down, he climbed on the edge and closed his eyes, feeling the nice heat spreading through his skin. Just then, someone sat next to him. He opened one of his eyes and spotted the leader of their team.

“This is nice, hm?” the older boy said.

Jun hummed slowly in agreement. When his eyes laid on a figure in the other side of the pool, his throat went dry, his mind turned all foggy and blank and he started sweating. Wonwoo. Dripping water. Almost naked. Hairy.

It was just too much. The Korean young man took his cap off and ran a hand through his black hair. Jun couldn't take his eyes off him. His body was made in heaven, the Chinese was sure of that.

His shoulders were broad enough, his arms not that muscular but still strong, his veins prominent on his neck showered by sunlight, his chest and stomach both lean and beautifully fair, his lips always rosy and inviting, the sharp eyes, enticing, his skinny legs and soft thighs… Almost all his skin covered by thin dark wet hair that stuck together, which made it look thicker. He was like a greek statue.

It was too much for Jun to take.

“Can you watch my bag while I go buy a sandwich?” the leader asked.

Jun nodded, his eyes not leaving Wonwoo's body not even for a second.

At least, the boy wouldn't get caught staring. His roommate couldn't see him without his glasses.

Jun released a breath he didn't know he was holding and started to cry as Wonwoo walked towards the changing room.

It was too much. His desire for Jeon would kill him one day. It burned like wild fire inside of him, his skin itched at the thought of touching Wonwoo, his mouth watered… And all that body hair… Oh! Jun was beyond fucked.

His heart raced as his tears streamed his face and the tightness in his swimsuit made him feel like the worst person on Earth. It was his roommate, Jeon Wonwoo, the sweet, caring boy that always took good care of him, his friend! How scandalous and inappropriate. To lust after him like that.

Whining, Jun grabbed the swimming team leader's bag and put it on his lap to cover his erection. How shameful, deplorable. He could come from the thought of sucking Wonwoo's hairy cock off.

He cried while thinking of the innocent Wonwoo who knew nothing about his crazy kink.

If only Junhui knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little bit deeper, hm?
> 
> What are your thoughts?  
> Please, tell me if there are any typos os mistakes!  
> It's good to be back! Please, welcome me well!  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Have a nice day, friends


	8. Chapter 8

When the leader of the swimming team came back to pick up his bag, Jun had no more tears left to cry and his boner had gone away, swallowed by his heavy shame. However, his eyes were still red and he didn't find the strength to get up and go change.

“I'm back” the leader said, walking towards the Chinese and sitting by his side.

Jun didn't look up, trying to hide his face.

The older boy was swaying his legs in the water as he unwrapped the sandwich.

“Want a bite?”

Jun shook his head, but didn't say anything.

“You ok?” the leader leaned his head down and looked at Jun from below.

Junhui sniffed and let out a low “I guess”.

“You can talk to me. If you're hurt, let's go see the nurse in the infirmary”

The swimmer was too kind. It made Jun feel bad for keeping things from him even though he didn't have any right to know.

“Talk to me, bud”

The Chinese debated whether he should tell him about his problem or not. He wouldn't mention the hair kink, of course.

“I...” he sniffed again and stared at a tree in the distance “It seems like I'm going through puberty again” he let out a dry laugh “I'm so ashamed”.

Jun buried his face in his hands and was comforted by the leader's palms running on his back reassuringly. He was a nice guy.

“Thirsty, hm? It's not a teenager thing. It happens once in a while...” he hummed.

“But I... I feel so overwhelmed. It's too much”

“You need to let that tension go. Just... Find a fuck, that's it” he was really chill. That's why he heard everyone's concerns so well.

“Maybe you're right. But what if it only happens with someone specific?”

He was deep in thought. The older boy was now more of a listener than an interlocutor.

“I hope we're not talking about a celebrity” the leader laughed, trying to dissipate the tension a little bit.

“No, we're not” Jun laughed along, although he didn't find it that funny.

“Then, that's it. Talk to this person. Who knows what will happen”

A bad advice was better than no advice, Jun thought. He could never ask Wonwoo this question. He wouldn't take advantage of him. His dirty secret was better buried and forgotten.

“If that's it, I'll take my leave” the young leader took his bag, got up, smiled and folded the wrapping.

“Take care on your way back. Thank you for...”

“Don't thank me. It's ok” with a small nod, he turned around and went away.

 

  
It had been a long time since Jun had gone to a party. It was just drinks and loud music at a random frat near the campus. He needed to have some fun or at least get wasted.

His friends weren't there nor anyone he recognized. It was just a bunch of people he had never seen before. Even better. This way, he wouldn't be obligated to make small talk with his classmates.

He was holding his second bottle of mixed soju. He didn't remember exactly how much he could drink and it wasn't his plan to find out tonight.

So, he finished the bottle and didn't go looking for more right after. Jun was heading to the garden, where most people were smoking and he hoped someone would offer him some. No one did.

His mind was so loud with thoughts he could barely hear the songs playing. He wandered around the house while watching people dance until the alcohol in his system finally reached his head. He was a bit dizzy, his moves slower and shoulders lighter. It was good, despite the uncomfortable burning in his stomach.

On his way to the kitchen to grab another bottle, Jun's eyes laid on a hairy man. He was caucasian, strong and taller than him, his blue tank was tight and there was glitter on his eyelids, which was a good sign. He was probably gay.

Jun approached the man and ran a hand down his strong arm to get his attention, feeling the hair on that area.

“Do you work out, macho man?” he giggled, knowing what effect he had on men.

The young man was about his age and certainty gay. There was no doubt. The way he smiled at Junhui gave it away.

“Wanna watch me work?” he winked and smirked at him.

Jun laughed and came closer to the man, putting one of his hands on his shoulder and looking up at his face.

“Why not?” he shrugged.

He didn't see it coming. A second later and the man smashed his lips against his own, nibbling at Jun's lower lip so he would open his mouth.

They made out for a while until the boy motioned for them to go somewhere upstairs. Junhui nodded and followed him, but as soon as the door closed behind him, he didn't feel like getting laid anymore. He didn't want that. Ok, he wanted to fuck, but not that way. He suddenly didn't want something casual.

Junhui opened the door and ran straight out of the frat, walking through the dark streets, heading to his dorm. What was wrong with him? It was unlikely of him to run away from a good fuck. The guy was his type. He couldn't ask for more.

As he stared at his steps, it came all at once. He finally understood why. It was Wonwoo, it had always been. Wonwoo, Wonwoo, always Wonwoo.

It wasn't that his weird kink involved Wonwoo only. He felt attracted to other hairy men too, like the boy at the frat gathering and his boss from his last job, now he realized. It wasn't just because his roommate was hot that he thought it was ok to have that kind of relationship with him...

It was more.

Wonwoo was the only one that made him bother. The only one he cared so much for that he was worried about his own attitude towards him. Jun wanted his roommate to think good of him, to appreciate him, to love him. That's why he was so upset about the whole kink thing.

Now that Jun could see clearly, he wanted to do something about the situation.

So, he stood in front of the door of their shared room, inhaling evenly. It should be past two in the morning, he didn't know and it didn't matter. Wonwoo needed to know. Even if he was to reject him, Jun felt the need to tell him now.

Struggling to unlock the door, he finally turned the key and stepped into the room. The lights were on, which was weird. His roommate usually left the standing lamp on. It could only mean that Wonwoo was awake.

Then, Jun turned around the door to face Wonwoo's bed while confessing:

“I like you! I felt like you needed to kno-”

He froze in the spot. On his roommate's bed, there was a boy. Not only that, but he was under Wonwoo, who was crawling above his body.

His stomach sunk, his jaw clenched and he went speechless. Nothing could beat the disappointment he felt. It was like kicking the soccer ball straight to the net and being sure it would be a goal and somehow the ball doesn't go in.

Before Jun could feel angry and miserable, his hand gripped the door handle firmly and he pulled it hard, shutting the door with a loud bang and running away.


	9. Chapter 9

As Junhui didn't know where to run to, he ended up at the balcony. It was a public place on their floor, but mostly the smokers went there and it was too late for anyone to be around.

His dark hair was gently caressed by the breeze when Wonwoo finally found him.

"Great" the Chinese sighed, mumbling with sarcasm under his breath.

Now that he came face to face with his feelings, his beloved roommate was with someone else. Awesome. Karma was a bitch. He wished he knew what bad he did.

The Korean boy didn't say anything at first. He just stood there, staring at his friend's back until Junhui decided to turn around to face him. His cheeks were pink and his eyes watering a little.

"Wonwoo... I like you. Please... Kiss me" he whined.

Jun was clearly drunk, scratches on his neck made by some other person, his hair tousled by not the wind only and the smell of alcohol on his breath.

It hurt Wonwoo so so much to hear those words coming from the person he loved who was marked by someone else and knowing that what the Chinese was saying was a lie. He'd rather hear the worst truths than this lie.

"Come on..." he put his hand on Junhui's back and silently guided his friend to their room.

That boy was still there, sitting on Wonwoo's bed. He looked younger than uni people, the Chinese thought.

"So you ran after him when I'm here?"

"..." the Korean opened his mouth, but was stopped by the unknown boy.

"Fuck that. Whatever. I'm out" he took his jacket and walked out the door.

Wonwoo just watched him go away and took Jun to his bed when the boy was gone.

"There. Lay down"

Jun laid down and covered himself with the sheets. When would his roommate answer his confession?

"Who was him?" he asked instead of waiting for some answer to his previous question.

Wonwoo debated whether telling him or not, but since Jun was so drunk, he wouldn't remember anyway.

"He confessed to me today. We just met" it was the truth.

Junhui would know better than to ask, but his brain wasn't functioning properly.

"Do you like him back?"

The Korean didn't answer right away. He took a little while.

"No. Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! Why would you do that to him?"

"If I can't give all he wants, maybe some part of me would lessen his pain. That's what I think"

"What kind of messed up logic is that? Makes no sense at all"

"It makes sense for me"

They weren't talking about the boy anymore.

Wonwoo didn't seem like he wanted to talk anymore, so Junhui let him be, go read his book or study while he feel asleep.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, he wasn't hungover and he surprisingly remembered everything that happened last night. He needed to do a lot of things, make sure people understood what he really meant.

As soon as his eyes opened, they landed on his roommate's body sleeping on the bed under the window. He was passed out over his books, spread out on the mattress. Jun smiled fondly at the sight and stood up, walking towards the bathroom to get presentable before fixing Wonwoo's position.

While looking at his self in the mirror, he felt ashamed of the scratches on his neck. It wasn't his fault, but still. It had been very insensitive of him to confess to Wonwoo having just made out with a random guy. He was drunk, of course, his thoughts all over the place. It should be enough of a reason for him to forgive himself.

Sighing, Jun dried his hair with a blue towel and hung it on the hook. He made his way back to the bedroom and moved Wonwoo's body, setting his back straight and getting his legs back onto the bed. Then he proceeded to pile up his books on the desk next to the bed and cover his roommate with a plaid blanket.

The foreigner had no regrets. He had confessed and there was no going back. His heart and mind were tired from so much resistance, so much fighting, struggling, getting crazy. Jun could finally breathe freely.

He went to have a quick breakfast at the kitchen as he didn't want to leave Wonwoo alone enough time for him to wake up and think something other than what he had meant the night before. It was easy to twist someone's drunken words hoping it would make more sense.

While washing his plate, his thoughts wandered. He had always liked Wonwoo. From the very beginning, now he realized. Finding the boy attractive, the kiss on the cheek thing, them making out, his fondness for him, the whole overthinking about the kink. It was all because of Wonwoo.

He had pretended he wasn't interested in the young man for the sake of a healthy relationship between roommates, he had avoided his feelings for Wonwoo so any problem they could have as a couple wouldn't affect them roomming together and school.

He thought he could bury his pure feelings. How innocent. He groaned and put the clean plate aside.

Back in the room, Jun took a scarf from his wardrobe and adjusted it around his neck in a way that hid the scratches. Wonwoo didn't deserve to see that. However, it only made him feel more guilty, so he took the cloth off and put it back in it's place. It was better to pretend the marks weren't there.

He sat on his bed and scrolled through the phone until the Korean woke up and blinked at him, not really focusing Jun without his contact lenses or glasses.

His roommate casually cleared his throat and went to the bathroom, leaving Jun hiding behind his hand and laughing quietly at his cute bed head. It was good to feel love for Wonwoo freely, it was really freeing. It felt good. But what now?

Wonwoo got out of there after 20 minutes or so. His hair was tidy now, Junhui pouted.

"Good morning, Won-bed-head" he smiled at him.

"Hey" he was wearing his contacts, not having to squint to see his roommate "How are you feeling now? Better?"

Even after the whole drunken confession, he still worried about him and didn't appear mad or anything like that. He was really a good person.

The truth was that Junhui was nervous, but he didn't want Wonwoo to notice. He was aware of his feelings, but what now? What now? It was up to Wonwoo and the Chinese was apprehensive, anxious. What if Wonwoo didn't feel the same way, like he suspected? It wouldn't surprise him, not really, but it would still hurt.

"I'm ok. Not hungover" he raised his hands.

"Good" he smiled and changed his shirt, making the roommate need to look away. It was too early for that.

He gathered his stuff and was almost ready to go to his classes, unlike Junhui, who had decided he didn't feel like it.

"Hey, Won, that boy who was over here last night... Talk to him" he looked at the ground, playing with his fingers, a little shy "He must be hurting. He liked you, after all" he shrugged "That's what you said"

Jun didn't want Wonwoo to lose anything. If he wished to be with that boy, he had all the right to and Junhui couldn't do anything to stop that. He could be selfish, of course, but he wanted a fair competition.

"Why?" the young black haired man looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you two. Please, apologize to him" the Chinese closed his eyes and sighed. It felt like accepting his loss and it didn't feel good in the slightest.

"I don't get you" his roommate frowned, his voice sounded aggressive.

Wonwoo closed the door with a loud bang and didn't come back until late at night. He was annoyed, even angry. Jun thought it was because of him meddling in things that were none of his business.

The boy he liked walking away like that left a sour taste on his tongue.

 

Wonwoo couldn't keep his attention on the teacher at the front of the room. All the things he said and the whole text projected on the white panel didn't make sense in his head.

His thoughts were focused on running away from Junhui's image. The Chinese was haunting him like a curse. Why did he have to come from nowhere and say those things that made his mind spin and stomach drop? Lies that he wished were true. The sweet taste of hope almost made him cry. How miserable.

Junhui was clearly drunk then and now he was telling him to go talk to that boy Wonwoo only agreed to take to his room to get his mind away from Junhui for a little while so he could breathe and to lessen the guy's pain too, like he said. He believed it was better to have a piece of the person you liked than to have nothing at all.

But maybe Jun was right about the boy. What if he really made him feel worse? Wonwoo chose to go after his roommate over staying with the boy. It was obvious that he would go after his friend, it was him who he liked, after all. However, the other person didn't know that, of course. He probably should apologize, yes.

It was decided. Jeon would talk to the boy to apologize.

But it hurt, it hurt so much to know that it was Jun who gave him that advice and there was no hint of jealousy in him. What could it take for him to feel just a little bit jealous over Wonwoo so he would feel less miserable? It was too hard. He felt like his lungs and heart were being squeezed.

What made him really angry was the fact that even if he was sure that it was a lie, a drunken driven act, Junhui confessing to him one night and telling him to go see another boy the next day was sad. "Don't tell me to go apologize to another guy for leaving him to go look for you after you told me you liked me. Take responsibility for your words" he wanted to say, even though he knew — assumed — Junhui didn't remember much about last night. And despite knowing that he still got angry at him.

Wonwoo sighed and pulled his hair in frustration, packing his stuff and leaving the class in the middle of the lecture. He couldn't stand being there anymore.

He wanted to push Junhui against the wall and mark his neck with hickeys, making it clear that he was taken, he wanted to hear him call his name over and over, wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be alright, wanted to put a ring on his finger, wanted to be Junhui's only one.

It was so frustrating that he wasn't bold enough to tell Jun he truly loved him. His fear of losing him as a friend and roommate was so strong that it overshadowed his wish to confess.

He only hoped he could do something about this case after he talked to the boy, at least.

The black haired man finally found the boy late in the afternoon, walking around the campus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting this far! I appreciate all the support, thank you.
> 
> Things are getting even more complicated hum?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> How was it so far? I'm short on ideias so... take this opportunity to tell me what you want to happen hehe  
> xoxo


End file.
